<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safety Pins &amp; Mint by strwbrygoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259597">Safety Pins &amp; Mint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrygoo/pseuds/strwbrygoo'>strwbrygoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Masturbation in Shower, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Female Reader, Y/N can hold her own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrygoo/pseuds/strwbrygoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where levi meets y/n in an alleyway and y/n later finds out that levi is a ta and ra for the university. </p>
<p>levi is only two years older than the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safety Pins &amp; Mint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walking back to your apartment this late wasn't the best solution. Staying behind to tutor someone for the mid term didn't seem so bad until you realized it would take all night. Busses were closed by then and ubers seemed way too scary at night, the least the asshole could have done was offer you a ride home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hugged yourself a little tighter when the wind blew, the cold hitting straight into your body, your legs barely covered by your skirt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The convenience store was just a block away and warm hot chocolate sounded better and better as each step brought you closer to the building. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soft chime notified the clerk you were there. "Welcome.", they waved a hand, eyes tired as they busied themselves with what seemed to be homework. You didn't pay them any mind, some poor college student destined to work the night shift and go to classes the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You walked straight towards the hot beverage machine, cup in hand as you poured the warm dark liquid into your paper cup, making sure not to splash the drink on yourself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blissful moment of warm hot chocolate and peace didn't last very long as you heard the chime again, two men walked in, a rowdy man walking towards the beer section near the machine you were currently at and another in a different location. You gave a quick glance to the man near you, both meeting each other's eyes for a second.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You quickly turned around and walked to the counter to pay, hand reaching out to give the money to the clerk. it wasn't long after you left the store that you felt someone following you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You kept an eye out for anyone and anything, trying to calmly enjoy the hot chocolate, only one block away till your apartment. You tried to calm your breathing as you felt a hand grab on to your shoulder, hot chocolate falling from your grip and spilling all over the side walk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment you were pulled into the nearest alley your heart rate quickened, a hand balled up in your shirt. "Give me your fucking money and you won't be hurt!", a low disgruntled voice spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took you two seconds to realize the man's fist was raised at you. You assessed the situation, realizing there was no real weapons to harm you. You clenched your fist, the stranger shaking you, pushing you against the rough building wall. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did i fucking stutter? Give me your sh-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your fist connected with his throat making him choke on his words, hands releasing your clothes and grabbing onto his neck as he gagged. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stepped forward leg in full motion as it hit his groin. "That's for fucking spilling my hot chocolate!", he fell to the ground as you kicked his stomach. "Think you can fucking threaten me and get away with it?", you yelled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another set of rushed footsteps turning the corner into the alleyway surprised you. A man staring down in a soft surprise to see a woman take down a man. Your guard was still up ready to try to fight this man as well, he was much scarier with darker features. "Are...", he swallowed thick as he looked back up. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You relaxed, lowering your guard just a bit with a soft sigh. "I'm fine.", you reply. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you sure? Would you like me to walk you home?", his voice was rough and deep, almost teetering on the edge of gentle and soft as he spoke to you, trying not to frighten or scare you. You found it awfully sweet of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you.", you smirk, soft giggle falling past your lips as you roll your eyes. "But I don't need your help and I'm sure as hell not a damsel in distress.", you say out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I realize that.", he looks down to the robber groaning in pain. "I just heard a commotion and came running. I wanted to make sure whoever was here was okay.", he takes a few steps closer to you, helping distance you from the attacker. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The raven haired man quickly turns when he hears the attacker standing, feet slipping as he continues to groan in pain, his legs carrying him off deep into the alleyway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man turns back to face you, tongue poking out ever so slightly to lick at a piercing that accentuates his lips, makes them look twice as plump. The black haired man grabs at his jacket as he bends down on one knee. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It startles you but you have no response of fight or flight left. You feel him grab onto your skirt, fingers barely there, almost ghosting your thigh and the fabric of your skirt. It's a cheap one, something you bought off some online store that took months to come in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All you can see is the top of the man's head, his hair is split down the middle but still a mess from the wind from what you can see. The smell of mint and bergamot fills your nose but just like that it's gone and so is the feeling of his fingers as he looks up to you. "There.", he stands, dusting off his knees. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You look down at your skirt, a small glinting object, it barely reflects off the poor lighting in the night, you can barely see the safety pin attached to both ends of the now ripped material. You didn't even realize you had ripped the fabric in the fight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stutter in disbelief. "I- uh. Thank you.", it's soft, just loud enough for the man to hear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just get home safe and stop knocking teeth out of random men.", the joke has you giggling in your place and cheeks burning hot with a slight embarrassment. However, he doesn't really seem to be laughing. You cough and quiet down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Got it!", you salute at him and want to internally choke yourself. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Who the fuck salutes at a person?!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raises his hand to his head, saluting back. "If I see you again, I'll buy you another hot chocolate to compensate, Cadet.", the man stares you down before removing his hand and placing it back down to his side this time a soft smile accentuates his lips. Your cheeks heating again as you awkwardly but swiftly turn and head back in your direction of home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You can hear his soft chuckle ring in your ears, it's soft and gentle, slightly awkward as if he doesn't do it much. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment you reach the inside of your apartment you lock it, hands shaking as your back hits the door. You may have looked in control of that situation but on the inside you were holding in all the anxiety and panic, you slid down your door as you breathed in deeply through your nose and out through your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In all honesty you could not thank that random man enough for coming to check on you, for distancing you from the attacker, for making you feel more secure and safe in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You tried to steady your breathing as you looked down at your shaky hands, your eyes flicked down, spotting the safety pin stuck in the fabric of your skirt, heart skipping a beat when you thought about that moment with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/n?", you heard Sasha call for you as she left her room. "Oh my god, are you okay?", she ran to you kneeling down next you, she took one of your hands, holding it in both of hers. "Hey... What happened?", she tried to calm herself down hoping not to set you off into another panic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Look! I understand– I understand you can take care of yourself but please if you ever need to walk home like that again just text me or call me so you're not alone!", Sasha yelled. she was making it into a huge deal in the fucking library of all places, broadcasting for everyone to hear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Me too!", Connie yelled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hush!", you failed at quieting your two rowdy friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Same for me. I don't mind coming to pick you up, you know?", Mikasa joined in as well, Eren and Armin also having a say in it. You were all sat in the campus library at a group study table, the only one really studying being you and Armin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where's Jean?", you tried to shy away into your books before the whole conversation had started but it definitely didn't work, hopefully changing the subject would. You didn't want to be a burden to your friends or continue talking about what happened last night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You watched Eren sigh heavily and roll his eyes at the mention of Jean's name. You sighed at Eren, not completely understanding why either man was so obsessed with the other incompetition. You looked towards the other two, Connie crinkling the bag of chips Sasha snuck in as one munched loudly on them and the other dug their hand back into the family bag. You rolled your eyes at the two turning towards armin for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think he was meeting with a TA," Armin said as he kept his gaze on the marine biology text book he was currently engulfed in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, yeah! He flunked another quiz recently. But then again, that TA has a stick up his ass", Sasha mumbled out with a mouth full of chips and crumbs on her face. You nodded in response leaving the situation alone but also wondering about the TA.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If he's not here in five minutes we're starting the tutoring session without him–", Just as you finished that sentence, you saw Jean running up to the group out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry I'm late!", he leaned against the head of the table trying to catch his breath. He looked exhausted and honestly beat the fuck down. "God," he groaned, "That fucking TA is a pain in my fucking ass! I swear this man just loves picking on me.", Jean let out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Most people enjoy picking on cocky bastards.", Eren remarked starting a whole new conversation for Jean to slew offensive words back at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You kicked Jean in the shin and slapped the back of Eren's head, "Shut the fuck up! We're in a library so act like it!", you whisper yelled at the both of them. The others laughing while they both quieted down but threw glares at you and the opposite man. You rolled your eyes exasperated by the two. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So, who is this TA with a stick up their ass?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Levi Ackerman.", Jean grumbled out in distaste as if he was ready to spit on the floor. "He acts so haughty just because he can. He's been making my life a living hell. Y/n! Please, I need you to help me with Anatomy and Physiology!", Jean cried, his eyes widening in round soft brown pools, lip protruding in his best puppy dog face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There's a faint sound of Eren gagging in the background. "A-Alright, please stop.", you place your hands firmly on Jean's shoulders, anything to make him stop that ridiculously cute face, you had such a soft spot for your friends, especially the attractive stupid ones. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>(Read: Jean and Eren)</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes!", you feel arms wrap around you and pull you from your chair. "Thank you!", Jean smiled big as he embraced you even tighter. "Meet me in my dorm tonight.", he nodded assuringly as if this was a smart decision decided by himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your face was heated red, the abrupt noises catching the attention of most of the people in the library. Your eyes catching a tall upperclassman in the distance, eyes adorning no emotion at all and his lips permanently etched into a frown. The man scoffed and licked at his lips. You hit the the sandy brunet's shoulder hoping he'd get the clue and put you down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry.", he sheepishly said. "I forgot you don't like to be the center of attention.", you nodded keeping your head down and hiding behind Jean's wide body. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jean's body protected you from all to see, not noticing the same upperclassmen walking towards your study table. Everyone's eyes turned toward him except yours. "Here to talk more shit about my grades?!", Jean became defensive. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No.", you heard him tsk in annoyance and bend down to pick something up. He walked off, passing by the table to leave the library.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a long day of classes and embarrassment, you reached your apartment and dropped all your stuff at the front door. Sasha was out on a coffee date with Connie leaving you time to unwind and relax before your study with Jean. You often never got alone time, always studying for classes, helping others study, or hanging out with the friends you had. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On these rare occasions you got to de-stress from months of pent up emotions and stress from school and work. You grabbed a change of clothes, your towel, and your favorite— it's not there. Maybe you had left it somewhere else.... You opted for a different toy you also enjoyed, shrugging off the thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You filled the bathtub with warm water and poured a few drops of essential oil into the water, you opted for some of your favorite bubbles and set yourself in to relax. You let the water soak into your skin for a few minutes before feeling yourself, your hands traveling to different erroneous zones of your body, you knew exactly what you enjoyed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your hand traveled lower before resting on your clit, giving a few teasing experimental circles as your arm reached out for the toy you brought with you. You turned it on the first speed, dragging it over your pert nipples and sliding it down your body till it hit the place you wanted most. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft sigh fell past your lips as you threw your head back, legs shifting in the water to give yourself more access, more pleasure. You moaned softly, switching the speed higher. Hand gripping the side of the tub. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you de-stress fucking your toy again?", Sasha's muffled voice interrupted you, your hand flying up as the vibrator flew out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor, the sound intensified. Embarrassment covered your body, when the fuck did Sasha come back?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, vibrator this time, I see.", she mumbled to herself. "Let me know when you're done I really need to pee!", her voice frantic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you going to sit outside the door?!", you questioned voice matching her tone for all different reasons, your hand on your chest trying to calm down. This wasn't the first time Sasha had caught you but it was the first time you knew about her catching you. You slid down into the tub, head going under. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Maybe if I drown myself it'll be less embarrassing.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You reemerged from the water, grabbing your towel and pulling the drain plug. You wrapped the towel around your body grabbed your clothes and the vibrator you quickly switched off before opening the door swiftly. "All yours.", you said in a disappointed tone as you headed straight to your room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was eventually time to head to Jean's dorm. You packed your backpack full of old Anatomy notes and finished dressing yourself in black plaid joggers and an oversized black crewneck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wind blew as you walked back towards campus, hair tousled in every direction, the co-ed dorms on the other side. You decided to stop on the way at the gas station, grabbing snacks and coffee and tea. It didn't take much longer for you to reach the inside of the dorm, snacks placed in your bag as you carried the two warm drinks. It smelled like old carpet and faint hints of mildew from leaky ceilings. The university never doing too much to help out the students. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You walked up the steps and turned down the hall towards Jean's dorm room. You noticed the man again, that same scary upperclassman with raven hair walking towards you but this time you noticed the sleeve of ink that traveled up his right arm and disappeared into the black oversized t-shirt. His gaze was intimidating, withdrawn as if he was forced to be here or maybe he was just tired. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You continued to stare as he got closer, waiting for him to say something. "Curfew is at nine. You've got two hours.", he stated in an emotionless manner as he walked past. The familiar scent assaulted your nose, mint and bergamot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You!", you swiftly turned to follow the scent and face him, the man turned back around looking down at you as he waited for what you had to say next. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?", he grimaced waiting for some annoying retort about curfew.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You owe me a hot chocolate.", his brows furrowed at that sentence before they slowly relaxed, his eyes widening softly. You smiled, mind returning to the safety pin he put in your skirt. "Honestly, you don't owe me anything! I should really be thanking you for what you did for me that night. I owe you a hot chocolate.", you started to ramble at his silence and how awkward you must be making him to just randomly say he owes you something. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally seemed to regain himself. "I like tea.", he stated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh! Perfect!", you pushed the cup of tea you had bought for yourself into his hands. "It may be a little lukewarm though.", you sighed. "I did walk here from the gas station and it's awfully cold tonight so.", you decided to stop yourself, feeling as if you were overwhelming him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Um, well," you sheepishly said hoping for him to say something, anything to stop you from rambling and being aggressively nice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/n!", you heard Jean yell down the hall, you quickly turned to see him poking his head out from his dorm room, you waved turning back toward the upperclassman. Jean taking that chance to narrow his eyes at him, stare daggers into him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"See you around! Enjoy the tea.", you smiled before running off to Jean's dorm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What was that about?", Jean asked as he closed the door behind you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You handed him his coffee, "You need to be more worried about Anatomy.", you laughed as he groaned. "And clean your room, do you live in a pigsty?", you kicked some of his clothes into a corner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Those are clean!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Y/n. Y/n. Y/n.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> "Maybe becoming an RA and TA under Hange's force wasn't a bad idea...", Levi muttered as he still faced the room to Jean's. "But why the fuck is she with Jean Kirstein?", he sighed looking down at the to go cup of tea, there just on the edge of the opening was a soft nude pink stain of lips, Levi traced his thumb over it. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>She smells like lavender and chamomile. </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh this just a self insert.... but! i hope you enjoy and continue to read for more spicy shit and development.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>